Known mobile communication devices typically have limited memory space relative to personal computers (PCs). PCs, including laptop and desktop computers, for example, normally have at least tens of megabytes (Mb) of random access memory (RAM) in addition to gigabytes of other storage, such as one or more hard disk drives. However, due mainly to power supply and physical space limitations, mobile communication devices are typically provided with much less memory than PCs. Due to the limited memory resources on a typical mobile communication device, enhanced device applications, such as electronic messaging, web browsing, calendar management, and the like, may quickly exhaust available memory space. Thus, typical mobile communication devices often employ memory management functions to make better use of available memory resources. For example, when additional memory space is require in a typical mobile communication device, the device's memory management system may delete oldest or least-used data from memory to make room for new information.